F is for Firefly
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy is in the future and she is on Serenity


F is for Firefly

Own Nothing

* * *

"I can do more than cook." Darcy stated, arms crossed as she glared up at Captain Reynolds.

"I'm sure you can Sweetheart, but right now you can stay with the cookin'." Mal stated.

She rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the kitchen then back at him. "What, you trust me with your food, but not with anything else on the ship?"

He smirked lightly down at her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I don't trust you at all Darlin'." He pulled back and gave her a smile before he turned and walk away.

Darcy glared after him before her eyes trailed down to his backside and smiled to herself. "He's an ass, but at least he has a nice ass." She walked up into the kitchen and started on making dinner for the crew and sung softly to herself. _"Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done, don't you cry no more."_

With her back tuned, she didn't notice that Captain Reynolds had stopped just behind the wall and could hear what she was saying. He chuckled quietly to himself as he watched her dance around the kitchen singing to the song.

* * *

A week later Darcy stood behind Captain Reynolds and Zoe as a small group of angry men circled around them. She looked around, annoyed at how Jayne and Mal caused this bar annoyance to come to a bar brawl in a matter of minutes.

"Now listen here, we'll just take our leave and be on our way." Mal stated, his smooth drawl silenced the crowd around them.

The men across from them drew their guns and pointed it at them "Yer brown coats aint goin' nowhere." One of the growled.

The grammar Nazi in Darcy cringed at his speech but kept her mouth shut. She could see Mal and Zoe stiffened, their hands itching for their guns. Darcy glanced around, Jayne next to her side, she was starting to regret wanting to come out with the Captain tonight.

She felt a hand grab her arm in attempt to pull her towards them. She was thankful for her S.H.I.E.L.D training, the small amount that she had becoming coming to the future for her reflexes. "Oh hell no." She stated as she whipped around and pulled out her taser. She pointed at the man and yanked her arm back. She watched he glared at her. "You have two seconds to get the hell away from my personal bubble before I ruin all chances of you pumping out offspring." She warned him.

He shifted towards her again and she pulled the trigger, her aim was to his genitals. She smirked as he doubled over in pain, shouting as his body jolted with shock. Darcy held on to the trigger and glanced over her shoulder to see the other men looking scared. "Now like my Captain was sayin', we're leaving and you're going to let us." She let up on the trigger as her and crew starting moving out.

"Yer bitch, you and yer fuckin' Captain." The man attached to her taser growled at her.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and amped up the charge on her taser and pulled the trigger again, the wires still attached to his private areas surged with power and he quivered. "I'm not a bitch and if you ever disrespect my Captain again, you'll get a whole lot worse than this." She watched as the man fell unconscious and she glared at his friend. "Stay put." She pulled off the pack and tossed it to the ground and exited behind the rest of the crew and hurried onto the Firefly.

Darcy leaned against the walled of the interior as the doors closed behind her and the ship lifted up into the air. She took a deep breath and looked over at the Captain and smiled lightly. "Next time, I'll stay on the ship."

Mal stared at her and laughed as Jayne came over to inspect her taser. Darcy pulled it away from him. "No one touches Betsy." She glared playfully at him, before she handed it over to him and stood up. "I never did get a drink." She pouted as she walked up the cargo bay.

"I'm sure we could whip something up for you Darlin'." Mal stated as he led her to the kitchen.

* * *

It was late at night and Darcy couldn't sleep, it had been three days since she first saw Reapers and the images of their carnage, she couldn't get out of her head. She climbed out of her small room and walked around the ship, she inspected the cargo bay, before she poured herself a cup of tea. She sat up on the counter as she sipped the soothing liquid, she eyes traveling over the kitchen. When she finished the tea, she decided to organize the kitchen, she put everything in alphabetical order before she decided that she liked them put into food groups.

Almost an hour later she was sipping a glass of water, wishing she had left the kitchen the way it was before. Darcy shook her head and washed the cup before putting it away. She decided to glance into the cockpit to see who was in there. She walked through the ship to the front and peaked through, she was surprised to see it was empty. Darcy leaned out of the door way and saw no one was there. She smiled lightly to herself as she quietly walked up to the seat and sat in it. She swerved it around to face the space outside and stared an amazement at the beauty of it all.

She placed her hands on the controls, not to do anything, but just to feel them in her hands. She laughed at herself. There was no way anyone would teach her how to fly the Serenity.

"I love what you did to the kitchen." Mal stated from behind the chair, he smirked as Darcy jumped with a small scream.

"Can you not give me a heart attack for once?" She asked as she swerved the chair to face him with a glare.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I haven't been able to lately."

"You could ask the good doctor to give you something." Mal stated.

Darcy shook her head. "It wouldn't help with the nightmares" She stated.

Mal nodded as he looked out into space, Darcy followed his case as she turned to chair to face the front. "It's beautiful here, back home, we've only just gotten a rover on Mars, satellites to other planets, but we've only landed man on the moon only half a century before." Darcy whispered. "It amazes me that we're just flying in space like it's no big deal. It amazes me and frightens me."

Mal turned to look at her, he could only see her profile clearing but he could see that her lips were quivering, the thought of home made her sad. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to turn off auto pilot. Darcy's gaze followed him before looking up at him. "It's time you started pulling more of your own weight around her." He stated. "You need to learn to fly in case of emergencies."

Darcy's eyes widened as she stared up at him. "Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not and if you're not careful Darlin', you're goin' to crash us."

"Right." Darcy looked forward again and grabbed ahold of the controls and kept the Firefly steady.

"Gently now, she's a fine lady. Caress her." Mal whispered as he leaned forward.

Darcy smirked as she settled into the seat more. "Maybe you should treat her more like a fine lady that she is." She whispered back.

He smirked and glanced down at her. "Trust me, I will."


End file.
